Absent Without Leave
by Crystal Amaris
Summary: Omi gets kidnapped, and it's up to the rest of Weiss to save him before it's too late.
1. A Plucked Flower

Absent Without Leave  
  
a Weiss Kreuz chapter fic  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language  
  
by Crystal Adept  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Weiss Kreuz, or any of the characters from it. I do own all the new charcters that were never in the anime. Heh heh heh. All mine.  
  
A.N.- I don't intend on making this yaoi, though it may seem like it. If I do make it yaoi, it's going to be a Ken+Omi pairing. Possibly Aya+Omi, and Youji+Aya. Lime at most. Some of the characters may seem a little OOC, especially Aya, though I tried to get him as close to normal as possible (If he even has a normality to him). This is based around the beginning of the series, but I'm making AU for the reason that it has no specific timeline. Yeah... I guess that covers everything. I might have a few picture of the new characters to be posted, so check my webpage: http://crystaladept.deviantart.com or email me at either crystaladept@hotmail.com or crystal_adept@yahoo.com I'll answer anything so long as you state the story in your subject. Anything else, I won't even open. I just delete it. R+R please... flames are welcome. They tell me what I'm doing wrong, and how I can improve. This is my first Weiss Kreuz fic... so flame me all you want.  
  
Chapter One ~ A Plucked Flower  
  
Omi stood in the corner of the little flower shop, watering a potted plant. The flower had just recently began to bloom, the carnation showing a vibrant violet color. Drops of water glistened in the morning sunlight, casting little rainbows on the wall.  
  
"That's a pretty flower. How much is it?" Omi jumped in suprise.  
  
"Miss Ouka! I didn't know you were there!" He shot a glare at Youji, who shrugged and turned to a group of girls around him. At that moment, a hush fell over the room. Aya stood right behind Ouka.  
  
"That flower is not for sale." Ouka glanced at the older man before commenting.  
  
"I was asking Omi-kun, not you."  
  
"Um... Aya-kun's right, Miss Ouka. This plant is not for sale. It's something I've been working on during my free time." he picked up the pot and gave a slight bow to Ouka. "We have plenty of other flowers to choose from. Why don't you go ask Youji to help you?" Ouka's cheek puffed up angrily. She turned and stormed out of the shop. Youji laid a hand on Omi's shoulder.   
  
"You've got a lot to learn about woman, Omittchi. What ever you do, though. Don't take pointers from Aya. That'll only leave you, or the woman you love, hurt." Omi stared at Youji with clear blue eyes. Then he glanced down at the flower.  
  
"I'll grow another one, and give it to Ouka as a gift. I have other plans for this one."  
  
~~~  
  
~Weiss. There has been a numberous amounts of kidnapping. So far, all the ones kidnapped have turned up dead a couple of weeks later. The suspects have been narrowed down to Saori and Axis Miran. Hunters of the night. Deny these killers thei tommorows.~  
  
Manx faced the group. "You heard him. This is the mission info. Who's in?" Aya took the folder and flipped through it.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"I'll go with Aya," stated Ken, reading over Aya's shoulder (which earned him a purple glare.). Youji and Omi nodded in agreement, knowing that if Ken was going, then it wasn't too bad. As Manx left, the three older Weiss looked at the youngest. Omi sweatdropped.  
  
"What...? Why is everyone looking at me?" The file got tossed at him.  
  
"Find out what you can about these people." They all left, leaving poor Omi sitting alone at the computer.  
  
"Why me..."  
  
~~~  
  
After a few hours of working, Omi gave a successful sigh and stretched. A hot cup was thrusted into his hand. In confusion, Omi looked up. Ken was standing there, reading what was on the screen.  
  
"How are thing going?"  
  
"Perfect. They're schedualed to take a flight to Australia from Tokyo Airport on Thursday and five p.m." Ken ruffled Omi's hair.   
  
"Good. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air. I'll pass it on to the others." Omi batted Ken's hand away and went outside, clutching the coffee cup like a lifeline.  
  
~~~  
  
In a green car down the road, a woman leaned against the steering wheel.  
  
"A young boy. I'm guessing about 18. Blond hair. Seems like he's in good shape. The perfect target."  
  
"Kids are so naive. Don't they know not to be outside after dark?" A man sneered from the opposing seat.  
  
"We'll just have to teach him a lesson, now won't we." She stepped on the gas, turning the lights up their brightest.  
  
~~~  
  
Omi barely turned before getting blinded by flouresent headlights. His cup shattered on the had asfault.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Aya walked into the basement area of the flower shop, holding the folder. Ken and Youji were relaxing on the couch. He tossed the folder in Youji's lap.  
  
"Notice anything in common with the people who were kidnapped?" Youji flipped through the folder, reading the data.  
  
"No. Not one."  
  
"Your not looking hard enough. Study the ages." Youji did that and then looked at Aya.  
  
"Ages 5-19. Children and teens. So...?" Aya looked around.  
  
"Where's Omi?" Ken thrusted a thumb towards the stairs.  
  
"He went outside for a breath of fresh air." Aya's eyes widened.  
  
"You idiot! Omi fits that age range!" Aya took off up the stairs, followed by Youji and Ken. But they were too late. By the time they made it up the stairs, a screech of tires and a crash was heard. All that was left of Omi was the shards of coffee cup on the cement when they got outside.  
  
~~  
  
In Omi's room, a single purple petal fell to the ground...  
  
~~~  
  
A.n.- So... how's that for a beginning? Reveiw and I might add more to the story... Technically, I have seven more chapters written, rough draft. If you have any suggestions or comments, please tell me. (Although I have most of the story already planned out.) If you can guess what happens next, maybe I'll add a character in the story, just for you. Ja ne, minna, until next time. 


	2. Trapped

A.n.- Thankyou everyone, who read and reviewed. It helped my out. Somepeople like comedy, some like torture... I'll try fitting both into this story. And, thankyou to my beta-reader, ScarletElegance. Did I forget to mention that this story is posted on three different websites? Find this story on my webpage: http://crystaladept.deviantart.com or on http://www.fanfiction.net and http://adultfan.nexcess.net I'd post it on http://www.mediaminer.org but they are not accepting my password (and they gave it to me). And now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Trapped  
  
When Omi finally opened his eyes, he was tied up in the back of a moving vehicle. Two people were talking up front.  
  
"Call the airport. and cancle our flight."  
  
"What about Sydney?"  
  
"We're still going there, just not by air."  
  
"By sea?"  
  
"Exactly. We'll sell this boy and be on our way by tuesday." Omi's eyes widened in suprise. They were going to sell him, and who know who would buy him. He wanted to say something, but there was a gag in his mouth.  
  
"Saori... where are we going to sell him?"  
  
The woman smiled. "It's a little known fact that labs are buying kidnapped children, between the ages of 5 and 19, for test subject. The better the child, the more money it'll go for."  
  
"How much do you think he could go for?"  
  
"That, Axis, all depends on the buyer. I'm gonna say, about 2 to 3 million."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"No. That's very good." Omi closed his eyes again, unable to bare the fact that he may never see his friends again.  
  
~~~  
  
Aya, Ken, and Youji gathered in the basement of the little flower shop. It was just a few hours after Omi had been taken.  
  
"We have to save him!" Youji shouted, slamming his fist into the table.  
  
"Well," Ken started, calmly lifting his cup from the table as it crumbled to the floor, "that's the second table this month. We'll of spent a fortune on replacing the tables Youji breaks if this keeps up." Youji glared at Ken, but got no further harassment.  
  
"No." the two bikering Weiss glanced at the redhead, who had just spoke up for the first time since Omi was taken. "Sacing him will only indanger our mission. Forget about Omi."  
  
~~~  
  
Omi didn't wake up again until he felt himself being hosted up onto someone's shoulder.  
  
"Take him into the hut. I'm going to see what time the auctioning starts." Omi looked around, trying to memorize his surroundings. But before he could fully taken in the mountainous surroundings, something burning hot was sprayed in his eyes. His vision blurred, and as he blacked out yet again, a voice spoke in his ear. "We're not ready for you to be awake yet. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Omi was out.  
  
~~~  
  
"I've done a bit of research and found out that they are no longer taking a flight on thursday, but a cruise on Tuesday," Ken stated, sitting back from Weiss's computer. All that time watching Omi had taught him how to hack a little too. Youji leaned over his shoulder.  
  
"That gives us one day to take them out before they leave," Youji answered, stepping away.  
  
"Exactly. We'll have to move fast."  
  
"Think they have Omi?"  
  
"No." Ken and Youji jumped in suprise at the voice from the couch. "Saori and Axis have been active in the black market, selling things to the highest bidder. It would seem that there is a speciality with human lab rats. Omi *may* be one of them. I'm going to go undercover as an interested buyer. When I give the signal, we'll attack."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We commence at 1200 hours." Aya left, leaving the remaining two to do what they wanted to do. Youji glanced at the clock and then at Ken.   
  
"It's 3:58 a.m. right now. I'm going to get some sleep, or I'll be rather cranky during the mission." Ken laughed warily as Youji disapeared into his room. With a shake of his head, Ken picked up a water pitcher and went into Omi's room to water the plant. The carnation sat in a patch of moonlight, purple petals scattered on the floor. A single petal fell like a tear of pain, drifting heavily to join the others on the soft carpet. Ken gathered the petals and layed them on the desk beside the pot. After watering the plant, he sat on the edge of Omi's bed. Before dozing off, he thought silently about the small flower.  
  
"That is strange... Omi's not one to let a flower wilt while in his care..."  
  
~~~  
  
A.n.- How are you enjouying this so far? I've gotten so many reveiws in so little time that I decided to treat all of you to the next chapter. What do you think is gonna happen next? Find out in Chapter three. 


	3. Announcement

To everyone waiting for the next chapter, I apologyse for the wait. I misplaced the story, and have only just now found it again. I am beginning to write out the next chapter. Thankyou for the reveiws and for waiting so patiently. Hopefully this fic will be finished soon. Typing it is the only thing I'm focused on now. Thankyou once again.

Crystal


End file.
